1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a force measuring device and more particularly to a chuck or collet jaw force measuring device which independently measures the force exerted by each jaw or segment of a chuck or collet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chuck jaw or collet segment force measurement is not a widely accepted practice. The most commonly used devices utilize hydraulic force or electrical transducers to measure individual jaw or segment force. The total force exerted by the jaws or segments is then determined by multiplying the individual output by the number of jaws or segments used to grip the piece part.